


Certain As The Sun

by that_was_tedious



Series: Disney Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beauty and the Beast, Because of Reasons, Disney Songs, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffy, Humming, I don't know, M/M, erica being evil, i've had this in my book forever now, it's just funny to me, kind of crack?, maybe this is crack, seriously that makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_tedious/pseuds/that_was_tedious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God damn it Erica!"<br/>"Sorry not sorry." </p><p>Or........<br/>Erica hums Beauty and The Beast because she thinks she's funny and Stiles is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain As The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote a while back. I've had a bunch of Disney song themed ideas floating around my head for a while now, and I decided to get them out. For everyone who's been reading my other story, I am so sorry. Things have been hectic and I haven't had a chance to write. But I am back! And hopefully I get out the final chapters soon. There might be more to these drabbles but I haven't decided yet. It's mostly just for my own amusement. Not betaed so all mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading!

Of course the first person to point out that something was going on was Erica. Erica with her evil smile and terrifying demeanor, and those heels that had probably once been used to poke someone’s eyes out. Really, Stiles should have seen something this ridiculous coming. The she devil herself was currently sitting on the comfy chair in Derek’s loft, humming quietly and pretending to read some sort of magazine. Stiles was trying to read as well, flipping through some dusty book he’d gotten at Deaton’s to help them take down their latest threat; pixies. The only problem being that his thought process kept being interrupted by Erica’s sporadic lyrics. 

“Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly….” Erica sang, not looking up from the magazine and flipping the page. Stiles did look up, however, glaring at her and willing her to be silent. At least she went back to just humming for now. 

“.....both a little scared, neither one prepared…” Stiles looked up again and raised an eyebrow. Why in the world was she singing a Disney song while looking at a fashion magazine? Stiles shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, determined to get at least some reading done. He’d only read the same damn sentence nine times now. 

“Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong…” Was it his imagination or had she sang ‘wrong’ like it was meant to be bold, underlined and in italics? It wasn’t like Stiles could just tell her to shut up either, because then she would no doubt get all scary and start using her claws, possibly quite literally. Thankfully Erica seemed to be done with the random interjections of lyrics, seeing as she’d gone back to quietly humming for a bit now. 

Derek had chosen that moment to walk through the loft door, grumbling to himself. He plunked down on the sofa next to Stiles and curled up, pressing his face against the back of Stiles’ neck. It had seemed a little strange the first time it happened, but it seemed to calm the Alpha and so Stiles usually let him be. He just really wanted to read this paragraph.

“.....beauty and the beast.” Erica finished her song, glancing up at Stiles and flashing him a wolfish grin. Stiles’ eyes went wide with realization and his face flushed crimson all the way to the tips of his ears. She was talking about them. 

“God damn it Erica!” It was meant to come out as an enraged yell, but instead it was more like an embarrassed squeak. Derek sat up then, looking between the two of them with a tired and puzzled expression. Erica just shrugged and stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Sorry not sorry.” She called back as she disappeared down the hall. Stiles hid his face in his hands and groaned. Derek, still confused, looked down and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Did I miss something?” He asked, ears perking up when he heard Erica cackling. Stiles just groaned again and shook his head, willing his face to turn back to a normal color. 

“No, Erica’s evil.” Stiles said by way of explanation. Derek shrugged and curled back around Stiles, clearly scenting him. So what if Erica was right? She was still evil. Stiles made a mental note to check her bedroom for a broomstick later.


End file.
